The passengers riding in an elevator car are usually not acquainted with one another, and the space avilable for passengers inside the elevator car is limited, so that when the car is crowded with many passengers, the passengers riding in close proximity to or in contact with one another feel uncomfortable or tensioned.
Accordingly, elevator cars are provided with contrivances for relieving stress, such as comfortable interior illumination and a system for furnishing music. Furthermore an elevator system has been proposed which includes an image display unit provided on a vertical wall in the interior of the elevator car for attracting the eyes of the passengers to alleviate stress (Examined Japanese Patent Publication HEI 3-182489).
With the conventional elevator system wherein the image display unit is installed in the elevator car, the passenger directs attention to images on the display unit without paying due attention to the floor indicator, possibly failing to get off the elevator car. Conversely, if focusing attention on the floor indicator, the passenger can not afford to enjoy images on the image display unit and will not be relieved of stress effectively. The conventional elevator system wherein the image display unit is provided on the interior vertical wall of the elevator car has another problem in that the display screen is not only difficult to watch depending on the position of the passenger inside the elevator car but also fails to arrest the eyes of many passengers.
The present inventors have explored the reason why the images on the display are unable to arrest the eyes of many passengers and consequently found this problem to be attributable largely to the fact that the images on the conventional display unit are irrelevant to the operation of the elevator although passengers pay attention to the operation of the elevator which involves the movement and position of the elevator car or the opening or closing of the doors.